All We Are
by Tivaroo
Summary: Only deep regret that Tony has is that he never got the chance to reveal his true feelings to the one woman who means more to him. Season 7, Tiva, maybe some McAbby and some Papa Gibbs? R&R please? Rated - T for moderate violence and other themes.
1. Chapter 1

**All We Are**

**Chapter 1:**

Aware of the pain coursing it's way through his limbs the moment Tony had opened up his eyes to an even darker world, darker then his dreams could ever be and his dreams of late were pretty dark. Lying flat on his back upon something hard, like concrete and his left arm was thrown across his stomach, almost as if to protect it from harm. There isn't a word that could be found that could help describe the amounts of pain he is in right now and he isn't about to lose face in front of his unknown captor or captors. No recollection of how, where, why and when he had arrived in this dark hell.

Doesn't even remember falling asleep or what he was doing before hand, he is simply lost and confused in his own mind. His head was pounding and pounding to the point of him crying out in pain, but he does not.

A sticky substance was falling into his left eyelid, causing it to feel heavy and unmoveable. Tony doesn't need to be called a genius, especially when he is well aware of what that substance could be and he hopes that it isn't going to be the death of him.

**-NCIS-**

It has been a couple of hours since everyone had gotten into work, all but, one of them has arrived on time. Wasn't something unusual or unheard of. Tony has a reputation for lateness, well ten minutes late to be exact just not two hours late. He would have called otherwise to tell anyone what they need to hear to calm down their nerves.

"Still no sign of Tony yet, Tim?" Ziva was beginning to get rather worried for her wayward partner and she can't help but to feel scared for Tony.

"Nope, he isn't answering his home phone or cell," Tim McGee says in away to help reassure Ziva's troubled mind. "I've tried tracing his cell, but with no luck. Everything I have tried to locate Tony has gone straight to a brick wall, it is almost as if he has vanished."

"I hope he has a good reason for his lateness," Ziva's feelings for her partner are yet to be decoded into something that will help Ziva to understand them better.

"Then why don't the two of you go to DiNozzo's apartment?" Gibbs comes back strolling into the bullpen, with a new cup of coffee in his hand.

Ziva could tell that Gibbs is trying to keep out the concern for his senior field agent of nine years hidden from both his face and voice, and he isn't the only one. They are all just too stubborn to show everyone that they are worried for Tony.

"Come on McGee," Ziva goes over to collect her weapon and other supplies she may need.

McGee follows with a sigh as he follows Ziva into the elevator, which will take them down to the garage and then take themselves to Tony's place. Uncertain of what they will find at his place is almost suffocating them both with fear.

"I'm sure Tony will be okay, Ziva," Tim could see the worry written across Ziva's face, which is unusual seeing as the former Mossad Officer is very good at hiding her true feelings.

"I hope he is or will have to resort back to my old ways until I get a decent answer," Ziva was trying to pull herself back together, before she gives too much of herself away for McGee to read.

**-NCIS-**

"Good morning, Agent DiNozzo, or should I say good afternoon?" Suddenly the dark room was lit up in a great light and Tony is so sure if he wants to learn about his captor or what they look like anymore. "I've told Stephen and Marcus to lay off the punches, but they had said that they were only trying to have some fun."

DiNozzo didn't even turn his head so he could get a proper look at his captor, which is clearly a man. Feeling a sharp blow stinging his cheek, causing fresh blood to trickle down from a new cut upon his already bruised face.

"You will look at me when you are being spoken to, boy," another sharp blow, instead it was his captor's steel capped boot connecting with DiNozzo's already tender ribs. "I guess you are wondering why you are here?"

When the captor didn't get another answer from DiNozzo, he sent another sharp blow to Tony's rips. Causing Tony's to bite his tongue when he felt one of his ribs snapping in two, where is Gibbs or Ziva? Not sure how long he can take much more of this.

"No matter this merely to amuse Special Agent Gibbs, he took my son away and now I am repaying that debt by taking away his son," that was when Tony forced himself to look into the eyes of his captor, willing himself to keep his eyes from drooping and to send him back into a comfortable darkness.

"I am not Gibbs' son," Tony's voice croaked from under all the distress his body has been receiving taking a toll on his voice. "Why don't you just kill me and then let the real fun begin? Then you'll get Gibbs' full attention and he will not stop until you are dead and rotting away on an autopsy table."

"I want to prolong his agony of having to watch you die and to see his veins popping out in anger of having to watch you die before his very eyes, now that is fun," the man runs a hand through his lanky hair, his grey eyes were piercing through Tony's sea-green eyes and that is when Tony fears for not only for his team, but for himself, which is very rare for him.

Only one deep regret that Tony is beginning to feel is that he never got the chance to reveal his true feelings to the one woman who means more to him than any other woman has, not even Jeanne made him feel more alive and fearful at the same time as Ziva does. Vowing that if he ever gets out of this mess, maybe he can reveal those feelings of his for Ziva to hear, to see and to feel for real.

**-NCIS-**

Something was wrong, which is far from a lie. Ziva has felt that there is something completely wrong, the moment McGee and herself had entered Tony's apartment building. Sending tingling goose bumps through her entire body, her hair felt like that they were standing up in fear of what she is about to see.

Hoping that there is no dead body to be found, especially that of a loved ones lying in the middle of an apartment for all to see. Ziva isn't normally the type to tremble in fear that was all before Somalia had come to turn her life upside down. But, this is the life of partner she is discussing about inside her mind. The partner, whom Ziva has never had the chance of revealing her true feelings to and hopefully one day she'll get that chance of doing so.

Taking in a deep breath as they finally reach Tony's door, which has been opened by a fraction. Causing Tim and Ziva to glance very briefly at each other before the whipping out their firearms, preparing themselves for the worst to come.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** I just wanna see what you all think before I allow you to see what happens next and what Tim and Ziva will see behind that door. Well what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

There was chaos, erupting from a single apartment causing havoc and disbelief for anyone who steps through that door to witness the mess inside. Gibbs had come the moment McGee and Ziva had called him, telling him the news of their findings. What they had found was not DiNozzo, but his shattered belongings scattered all over the place. Everything which Tony has owned is now in ruins, including his beloved DVD collection is no longer available to watch. What is more frightening then the scattered belongings one of Gibbs' most valuable agents, is the small amounts of blood splatter across the walls, in the carpet, on the kitchen and bathroom tiles, there was blood practically everywhere and Gibbs is now fearful for the life of his agent, whom he secretly regards as the son he never had.

The expressions upon his junior agents almost mirror his own feelings, McGee's face was the mask of which everyone in this room must be feeling and as for Ziva. Well Gibbs can see that she is having trouble of deciphering her own personal feelings for Tony and he wonders for a moment, if it is already too late for Ziva and Tony to reconcile their own personal demons to tell each other which everyone in NCIS could see.

It is the fault of Gibbs and his rules that has stood in their way for so long and that doesn't include all the hurdles they had to jump either, everyone has their own hurdles to jump.

Ducky and Palmer have also been called over to look over a dead body, luckily it was not Tony's body otherwise nobody would be getting their job down and the need to avenge their friends death would have been so great to ignore.

"Cause of death Duck?" Gibbs had to ask even if the John Doe's are is easily distinguished, as there is a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Well at least Anthony was able to dispose of one his attackers," Ducky sighs as he tries not to think about the condition Tony could be in once he is found. "There is clear signs of Anthony trying to pull the knife back out, possibly to stab at another attacker or two or-"

"They could have over powered Tony before he could strike back at his assailants," Gibbs finishes the sentence for Dr. Mallard, glancing over his shoulder to see what Ziva or McGee is doing.

"It is what I fear, Jethro. You and I both know that our Anthony is a fighter and that there could still be some hope that he is alive," Ducky says, trying to comfort his oldest friend's troubled mind. "Let's take our unwanted guest back home, Jimmy and see what he has to tell us about the whereabouts of young Anthony."

Mr. Palmer wisely holds his tongue and does as the good doctor has requested of him-

"How can I be all right, Tim? When the man I love is missing-!" Special Agent David's voice could be heard yelling at McGee and what she had said, caused everyone to stop what they are doing to gape openly at Ziva.

Ziva, herself is stunned by her outburst, but it was one way to get McGee to shut up. Then she leaves Tony's apartment abruptly ignoring the now very concerned glances of her friends. How could she have been so stupid as to say something like that, which has been held secret in her heart for so long and now everyone now knows of her confliction.

"Boss, I did-" Gibbs lifts up one of his hands to stop McGee's mumbling and then Gibbs also leaves, to find Ziva.

Glancing very briefly in the direction of Ducky and Jimmy, and there was no sign of chagrin upon both of their faces as they also glance in McGee's direction. There is no need for word to express each other's feelings and the shock of hearing such an outburst escaping Ziva's lips.

Quietly they got back to what they were doing previously and hoping that they'll find Tony, before it is too late.

**-NCIS-**

There was no need for Ziva to glance over her shoulder to get a glimpse at the presence standing behind her, knowing that Gibbs would come and find her. Possibly to tell off for having such foolish feelings for her wayward partner, but in truth. Ziva feels as if a big weight has been lifted of her shoulders, feeling like she can breathe again without an assistance. Knowing that she has admitted what her foreign feelings for Tony are and acknowledging the full power of such emotions could be.

"Let me guess you are about to give me a seminar on rule twelve now, yes?" Turning around so Ziva could read Gibbs' emotions better and to see if there is any chagrin in his blue eyes, but there isn't anything showing that could help Ziva.

"No, I am not going to give you a lecture on rule twelve, Ziva. Is it true, about what you had just said?" Gibbs wants to know if Ziva's feelings for Tony are real and not something of which Ziva is about to regret on having in the first place.

"I would be called a liar if what I had blurted out wasn't the truth, Gibbs. But, yes it is true. I am in love with my partner," Ziva pauses to take a breath, catching a glimpse of Ducky and Palmer bringing out their new house guest. That body could have been Tony's and Ziva is glad that it is not, but Tony is still missing. "There I had admitted it and Tony isn't even here to hear me to say it-"

"You'll get that chance, Ziva. That I promise you," Gibbs will allow his rules on this situation to slide away into a dark abyss. "Now lets go and find DiNozzo so you can tell him?"

Nodding her head and allowing Gibbs to get a glimpse of a small smile of gratitude. Hoping that he can keep that promise.

**-NCIS-**

Tony could here voices echoing through the small chamber, which he is being kept in. Feeling that he is rapidly fading and for once he would really be grateful for some medical attention, how much longer can he keep on breathing for? His left leg is in excruciating agony, where he remembers very briefly of feeling a bullet ripping its way through his calf muscle and then exiting, leaving a spray of blood in its wake. That is the only thing he remembers anything else, which has come after that one gunshot to the leg is all but a faded memory. A fading memory, blurring into something not worth remembering to begin with.

"He killed my baby brother, Jack. So let me finish him off?" A man's voice, not the voice of Tony's tormentor and the man who wants to avenge his sons death. "He doesn't have that much longer to live to begin with. At least it won't prolong his suffering and he'll have quick death."

"Tie him up against the wall then, Marcus?" Jack, Tony's un-named captor finally has a name. "We'll shall whip him 'till he is dead. How does that sound boys?"

Jack and his two cronies were all laughing outrageously at the idea. Tony doesn't want any more pain and he isn't too keen on dying either, not until he gets to tell Ziva that he loves her.

"Then we'll shall toss him into a dark alley way and hope that no one will find him or even identify our man."

Feeling himself being pulled up abruptly and his arms were burning underneath the grip of Jack's tow cronies. What comes next is completely blank for Tony to remember nor does he want to remember the pain.

**-NCIS-**

"What makes you believe that Agent DiNozzo has been kidnapped, Agent Gibbs?" Director Leon Vance questions the silver-haired agent as a pair of blue eyes were piercing their way through his defence. "For all you could know? Agent DiNozzo could have killed that John Doe lying on one the Autopsy tables, trashed his own apartment to make it look like that he has been kidnapped-"

"Because, Leon, DiNozzo isn't a killer and he wouldn't have faked his own death in such a fashion either," Gibbs knows that Vance doesn't like or even appreciate DiNozzo and his investigative methods or even the way Tony acts around the squad room. "I know the way Tony thinks, Leon."

"I wonder if you feelings on this matter is clouding your judgement on the real possibility of the true man behind Agent DiNozzo's mask," Vance stands up to look through the window behind his desk. "Until you do find out the truth of Agent DiNozzo's whereabouts you may come to the conclusion that your golden boy is no longer the man you know him to be."

"And I would like to prove you wrong, Director," and with that Gibbs storms out of Vance's office.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** I hope that this chapter is to your liking or do you find it to be complete rubbish? Let me know if you find any mistakes that my scheming eyes have missed and I'll see if I can fix it all up. Hannah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

His mind was numb, his body was aching everytime he tries to breathe in the clean air to help soothe his excruciating aches. Has no idea where he is or if he is even still alive and teasing his team mercilessly with his movie references. All he knows is pain and how much he wants to die right now. Giving in the darkness is what the rest of his body wants, but there is a part of him that wants him to keep on holding on for a minutes longer, hoping that someone will notice his wounded body dumped in a heap in some alley way.

"Hey, mister are you all right?" he hears a voice calling to him in his dreams and it isn't the people, he was hoping for.

He doesn't speak, trying to breathe alone is enough to rip away all of his energy and he has no idea just how much energy would be used to answer back. Closing his eyes once again into a dark world, smothered in blotches of red and blinding white lights.

**-NCIS-**

"How could the Director even believe that our Tony is killer? If it were Ziva on the other hand that I could believe, sorry Ziva," Abby flashes Ziva an apologetic grin. "Tony wouldn't even hurt a fly. He is like one of those gentle giants with a big heart-"

"Like BFG by Rahl Dahl?" Ziva cuts Abby off.

"If you want to put it like that – then yeah," Abby and Ziva shares a quick smirk before turning back to the plasma screen. "Because Tony wouldn't kill somebody in cold blood then vanish in mid air. Unless he had a really good reason for killing the guy."

"Let's just focus on finding Tony so we can bombard him with all of these silly questions," Ziva wants to find Tony more then anything and also so she can tell him, what he really needs to hear. "So we can prove Director Vance that he is wrong of even assuming of calling Tony a murderer. When all of us knows that Tony is not."

"Don't you also want to kick Tony's cute butt for scaring us all out of our wits?" Abby's relationship with the missing agent is a strange one, they act more then that of a normal friendship should, but they don't even act like lovers either.

"Only depends on what kind of condition he is when we find him, Abby," Ziva glances over Abby's shoulder to find Ducky walking into the lab, but not Tony. "Did you find anything about our John Doe, Ducky?"

"Please don't tell me that Tony didn't kill Johnny in cold blood, because that would be really horrible for us to learn about our Tony DiNozzo being a cold blooded killer. And what about his love for Ziva, doesn't that at least mean anything to Tony for wanting risk his entire career just by stabbing Johnny in the chest with a blunt knife-"

Ducky grabs hold of the mumbling Goth's shoulder to stop her mumbling. "Abigail please take a deep breath?" Ducky asks of his young friend. "Our Mr. John Doe down stairs did not die in cold blood. Anthony had killed him in defence-"

"So his love for our Ziva really does mean something for him-"

"Abby, I don't even know if Tony feels the same for me in return. If Ducky says he didn't kill John Doe in cold blood then that's good enough for me, for Tony is no killer. He only kills in self-defence or if he sees one of his teammates in trouble, without the other knowing the complete truth until it is too late-" Ziva pauses for she was mumbling in complete nonsense now, but it wasn't complete nonsense was it. "You are going to ignore I had just said that, right?"

Ziva was talking about Michael Rivkin's death and that it was by Tony's firearm that had taken Michael's last breath away. Tears were prickling from the corners of her eyes as she remembers that day, almost as if it had happened today and not a few months ago.

"Excuse me. . ." Ziva leaves her two friends as in the lab in search of some fresh air or something that will help keep her demons from resurfacing.

"We really need to find Tony fast before Ziva loses the plot this time," Abby then throws her arms around the kind doctor, seeking his comfort as a friend should in a time of need. "Don't what would become of Ziva if Tony is really de-" Abby breaks off her own sentence with a sob of breath, her tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"We won't unless you don't get back to work, Abs," Gibbs had come in to see if Abby has made any progress. "Where is Ziva?"

"She had to go and visit the ladies room, Gibbs," Abby's smile was back on her face as she turns around to face the man, who has become like a father to her. "She needs some space for a few moments."

"She'll have all the space she needs once we have located the whereabouts of DiNozzo," Gibbs allows a smirk to toy with his lips.

Gibbs' cell started to go off in his pocket.

"What you got McGee?" Gibbs recognised the caller, as McGee's name was written across the small screen saying that it is indeed McGee calling him.

**-NCIS-**

Tony was dreaming of that he was sure. For he sees himself kissing Ziva David fair on the lips, but then it disappears like a puff of smoke. Is that all he has left of Ziva or the rest of his team, pointless dreams and visions when he wants the real thing more then anything. Guess that is all he that he has to hope for now as wakes up to find himself once more far away from the ones he loves. At least he is no longer in that dark pit awaiting death to arrive and to knock upon his door. It was too bright to be considered dark, but at least he is no longer in the dark. Will he be fearing the dark next, too be afraid to even to fall asleep in the comforts of his own home or is this just a faze.

"Thank God that you are awake, good sir-" A man's voice interrupts Tony's reverie, turning his bruised face towards the disturbance. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

Someone from his past has once again comeback, but this time not to haunt him.

"Gerald Jackson?" Even though his eyelids fought against the disturbance of having to widen at the sight of one Tony's teammates and Ducky's former assistant, wounded by Ari Haswari, who just happens to Ziva's half-brother and it was Ziva's sibling who had taken Caitlin Todd's life away.

**-NCIS-**

Splashing some of the cold water, running out of a tap, onto to her face. Hoping that the water will hide away her tears, which were streaming down her face the moment she had stowed herself away from the rest, so she can hide her tears. He isn't dead nor is he a killer, so why is she so bothered about it all.

Does it have anything to do with her love for him or is it something far deeper and meaningful then love? Should really reshow her face for the whole world to see and to help the others to the find her heart.

Never has she felt so lost and confused, not even – no she'll not go there again. Her past may threaten her present days and possibly even her future, but it will tear out her love for Tony DiNozzo. No matter how hard they try to destroy her love to smithereens and destroying all traces of a love that never had the chance to take flight towards the bright blue sky above and the burning suns to warm up their skin.

How did it all come to this? How did everything that had happened between them turn into something deeper and meaningful then love? Surely there are other men out there who could unleash these alien feelings, which Tony's smile alone has managed to dig up, but he isn't here to hear Ziva to tell him that she is in love with him.

Drying the tears with a sheet of paper towel from the dispenser near by. Preparing herself to face her demons and to find her Tony.

**-NCIS-**

"What the hell are you doing, Leon?" Gibbs is in uproar the moment he sees the Director of NCIS and strange agent standing beside Vance. "This case isn't even twenty-four hours old and you want us to shut it down-"

"I am the Director. You can not tell me what I can or can not do, Agent Gibbs," Vance's dark eyes were full on glaring in the direction of a fuming Gibbs. "But, I will allow you to have six more hours on finding the whereabouts of agent DiNozzo and to see he did or didn't kill the body down on Dr. Mallard's autopsy table. Once the six-hour clock has finished ticking Agent DiNozzo's case will turn into a cold case, until new evidence sheds light on his whereabouts."

"We need more time then a mere six-hour window to find Tony, Director," Gibbs then swivel's his icy gaze upon the ken doll like figure in his squad room. "And who the hell is he?"

"This is Special Agent Thomas Berry, he is to be your temporary senior field agent until you find the original one," Vance nods his head at the direction of Berry. "You're one man short Agent Gibbs."

At this point Ziva rejoins the group with all the traces of her tears gone from her face, but her eyes are still slightly red around the edges. Agent Thomas Berry's eyes liked what they saw and Ziva had noticed this one glance, once the director is gone she'll teach this Ken Doll some manners. Only Tony is allowed to look at her like that and not too mention that Tony is far more handsome, then this total stranger and his dark features.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing the past chapters of this story's miserable life. I hope you like the new turn of events. Its not that I don't really hate Vance, for in some way he is beginning to become slightly more likeable. He isn't a Jenny, now she is someone I had disliked. I liked Director Tom Morrow ( played by Allen Dale, who is an Aussie and he is just a brilliant actor) the reasons for this is because Tom Morrow didn't manipulate Gibbs and his team like Vance and Jenny has down. That's all folks, until the next chapter by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Even with a six-hour window ticking over their heads didn't take them where they wanted to be and now they do not have that chance to continue on the search for one of their own. Tony has been missing for twenty-fours and Director Leon Vance won't even allow the team to grieve for their loss, no Vance has put a Ken Doll on their team and has forced Gibbs to accept him as the new senior field agent on the team despite all of Gibbs' arguments.

Tall and dark, the complete opposite to Tony and the real problem Ziva has against the Ken Doll, which is what the team is secretly calling him behind his back. Thomas Berry has been trying very hard not to make his interests with the former Mossad Officer known, but Ziva had seen the first signs the moment Ziva had laid her eyes upon the Ken Doll. Sure Thomas is good-looking, but he isn't quite as hot as Tony will ever be.

One has dark eyes and while the other has sea-green eyes, which has captivated Ziva's first true attention to Tony in the first place and it didn't really help her from falling any further for DiNozzo when he smiled at her for the first time, guess that must have been when the attraction had first began. Has always seen, felt it even, and possibly have heard the attraction from day one.

Ziva has been left alone in the bull pen with the vile Ken Doll as he sneers his approval. Gibbs has gone to get some more coffee while McGee has gone down to visit Abby and to try to comfort the poor girl. Wishing that the Ken Doll could just morph into the mould of Tony DiNozzo, but that would be an impossible wish.

"Have I heard correctly-"

"Do not speak, Berry, as I am trying to do my job as should you before Gibbs comes back in and then he'll not be very happy with you," Ziva glares at the man who dared to use Tony's desk as his own, luckily Ziva had thought to lock the draws and hid away all of Tony's precious belongings. "And if you wish to continue on staring at me-" Ziva breaks of for this something she wanted to tell Tony instead, but then again he already has dozen of pictures of her. "Then I will tear your eyeballs out of your ugly head with my bare hands."

Ziva glares at Thomas Berry aka Ken Doll and wishing that Tony was here to help her, for she doesn't trust Berry at all. There is something about him that Ziva doesn't like and in away it frightens her also, which is something Tony will not laugh about. Unless it was in front of everyone, but secretly Tony doesn't judge Ziva for her weaknesses.

Thomas' broad jaw-line was sticking out in pure rage and his full lips were pouting out in anger. His dark eyes were boring into Ziva's own. Then Thomas pulls himself out of Tony's favourite chair causing it to groan at the sudden abuse of movement and he heads directly for Ziva's desk.

"Do you know where the key is to that desk?" The anger was gone from Ken Doll's face and Ziva could hear the drool taking over.

"It is not yours to have Agent Berry," Ziva answers through pressed lips and clenched teeth her dislike for this man is beginning to show. "The key to that desk belongs to another-"

"Special Agent DiNozzo isn't here love and he isn't coming back," Ziva was restraining herself from beating this man to a pulp, but if he says another discriminating word against Tony, then Ziva won't be so merciful. "And as far as I can tell. The agency is better off without him and so are you love."

"Tony is a better man then you'll ever be and I suggest you find another desk to use, seeing as Tony's is locked," Ziva glances over Berry's shoulder to find Gibbs glaring through Ken Doll's thick skull.

"Is there a problem here, Ziva?" That caused Thomas to spun around to find a glaring Jethro Gibbs.

"No problem, Gibbs. Agent Berry here is about to find another desk. It appears to me that Tony has taken the key to the drawers and now Berry can no longer put his possessions inside them," Ziva throws Gibbs a smirk, which he returns.

"Good on, DiNozzo," Gibbs wishes that Tony was here to hear Gibbs to say that and then Gibbs will never here the end of it, but if that is what will bring Tony back then so be it. "You heard the lady, Agent Berry. Find another desk to use the one on the side of Tim's is vacant for the time being, so why don't you make yourself comfortable there."

"What is wrong with you people?" Thomas is curious as to why these agents are so blind to see the real man behind Tony DiNozzo's laugh and Thomas also agrees with Director Vance.

There was no answer to his question, but he goes to what he has been ordered to do. Reluctantly of course, but he plans on teaching Agent David a lesson. Set her priorities on the correct path and to show her what a real man is capable of.

**-NCIS-**

Gerald is yet to leave his friend's side. Choosing to stay by Tony's side instead and complementing on the idea of calling NCIS. Even though before Tony had succumbed to another deep sleep, so deep that Gerald fears that Tony has fallen into a coma. Tony's wounds were quite severe and there is a very slim chance that Tony will ever awaken once more from his slumber.

One of Tony's ribs had pierced through one of Tony's lungs, Tony's back was almost stripped off its skin and it was so bad that you see bones shining underneath all of that blood, and then there was gunshot to Tony's leg. There was some severe internal bleeding involved also and all of the doctors were afraid that Tony won't even survive the night he was brought in.

"Ziva. . ." the wounded man mumbles in his sleep and that was when Gerald had decided that it was time for him to call his hold friends from NCIS.

And also ask for this Ziva, whom Tony had mumbled her name in a way Gerald never thought the man was capable of doing.

**-NCIS-**

Once again left alone, but this time no Ken Doll to bother her. Hearing the desk phone upon her desk beginning to ring and so she answers it not knowing that it is a bearer of good and bad news.

"Ziva David, how may I help you?" Ziva replies as politely as she could and feeling a pair of unfriendly eyes upon her, sending the hairs on the back of head to stand on end.

"_My name is Gerald Jackson, I am a volunteer worker at Portsmouth Hospital and I was hoping I could reach Agent Gibbs, ma'am,"_ thank God that the man on the other end of the phone line could not see her eyebrows burrowing in anger at being called 'ma'am'.

"Agent Gibbs isn't here at the moment, Mr. Jackson. Do you want to leave a message for him to have him to call you back or would you like to call back?"

"_Does Tony DiNozzo mean anything to you?_" The moment Ziva had heard that name being whispered through the phone and entering her ear drum.

"Tony?" Ziva raises her eyes to find McGee watching her as he returns with a cup of coffee for himself and some tea for her, his eyes were wide the moment he heard their wayward partner's name.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** I get back to you all shortly. What do you all think about Thomas Berry aka Ken Doll? Will the Director find away to redeem his sins and what does Berry have to do with Tony's captors? You'll have to find out what happens next and maybe if you are lucky, some Tiva Lovin'?


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on All We Are:**

"_Does Tony DiNozzo mean anything to you?" The moment Ziva had heard that name being whispered through the phone and entering her ear drum._

"_Tony?" Ziva raises her eyes to find McGee watching her as he returns with a cup of coffee for himself and some tea for her, his eyes were wide the moment he heard their wayward partner's name._

**Chapter 5:**

"I know where Tony is," says Ziva to Tim, as she quickly places the phone back on its cradle, thanking the man who had called her even if it was meant to be connected to Gibbs' direct line. "Where is Gibbs?"

"What where is he?" Tim could see a smile spreading on Ziva's lips and he couldn't help to feel happy for her.

"At Portsmouth Hospital," Ziva replies, her smile was even spreading to her dark eyes causing them to sparkle and to come alive again. "I don't know the full details behind his injuries for Gerald Jackson-"

"Wait a minute for a second. Did you just say Gerald Jackson?" McGee hasn't heard that name for ages and it is surprise to him that Gerald is actually still alive.

"Yes, he was the gentleman on the phone," Ziva stands up, her eyes briefly was snared to Ken Doll's attention as he practically struts in to the squad room like he owns the place. "Why do you know this Gerald Jackson?"

"He was Ducky's assistant before Palmer came along and he was then who was shot by Ari, while Ari held them hostage," Tim looked like he had just said a swear word, expecting a punch or a dirty look, but he had received known of those.

"Call Gibbs and have him to meet me up there," and with that Ziva has left the squad room.

She wasn't going to stop for nobody not even Vance nor his play mate, Thomas Berry, whose eyes were boring into her backside area. Wishing that those eyes would morph into Tony's and then Ziva won't be having a problem.

The need to see Tony is far greater then anything else in this world and nothing was going to force her otherwise for even daring to think that Tony means more to her then anyone else, which he does. For he is her Mr. Right, her soul mate and Ziva felt that she was meant to love him.

**-NCIS-**

"Where is she going?" Thomas rudely asks Tim as he storms over to stand directly in front of McGee's desk.

"She smelt you coming so Ziva ran away," Tim dislikes this man more and more. "Why don't mind your own business, Berry? Where Ziva is going is nothing for you to worry about or even know."

"She is very beautiful is she not?" Thomas even licks his chops as he asks this. "Never seen anything so stunning before and I was wondering if she is single or not?"

Now Tim really hates this upstart. "Ziva David is out of your league, Berry," even though that isn't entirely true, hell he would prefer Ziva to be with Tony then this Ken Doll.

"Where is Ziva?" Thank God for Gibbs untimely arrivals and it was also a good way to shut Ken Doll's gob.

"Can I speak with you in private, boss?" For some reason McGee doesn't even trust Berry with this news, but then again who would trust a live sized Ken Doll, except for the whole plastic thing.

"What is so top secret about Ziva's whereabouts?" McGee fought the urge to roll his eyes at Thomas' outburst. "In case you haven't noticed I am now apart of this team whether you like it or not, so get over yourselves!"

"Not with that attitude," Gibbs was restraining himself for whacking this unwelcomed agent unconscious.

"Portsmouth Hospital," Tim was very reluctant to tell Gibbs this in front of the non-plastic Ken Doll. "Says to tell you that she'll meet you up there."

"Ken Doll, you stay here and baby-sit the phones."

McGee fought the urge to laugh out loud as Gibbs finally called Thomas by that name and McGee also took it as his queue to follow Gibbs into the elevator. Also where McGee could tell Gibbs about who is at Portsmouth.

"Have you called Ducky or Abby to tell them?" Gibbs doesn't need to be told for he really is a master at reading someone's mind.

"Ken Doll had arrived before I had a chance to and I didn't deem it to be pertinent enough to call them," McGee replies as honest as he could. "There is something about him that I don't trust about boss and it didn't help to calm down my suspicions when he had asked about Ziva."

"Good call, McGee."

**-NCIS-**

Stepping through that door without any idea of what she'll find behind that door and she regrets it the moment she does and what Ziva saw with her very own eyes, caused them to will up in tears. Sucking in her breath as she steps a little closer to the bed, what she see is enough to scare the wits out of any man or woman. One side of his handsome face was hidden behind some gauze and the other side of his handsome was covered up in tiny scratches. Most of his chest was wrapped in a thick bandage and Ziva couldn't bear to think of what else was covered in a bandage or a gauze.

Her hand automatically found Tony's larger one, when the need to actually touch and to feel him. Also to feel if it really is Tony underneath all of the bruises which were covering up most of his handsome face.

As always whenever her hand or another anatomy connects with Tony DiNozzo, this electric feeling courses its way inside her heart. That was how she knew that it was indeed Tony.

Leaning slightly so her mouth-

"You're not about to kiss me are you?" Snapping her head up when she heard him speak and Ziva was amazed to see that Tony is still able to smile.

"Why would I kiss you for?" Ziva smirks as she began their usual banter. "I would rather kiss a toad."

"Because you love me and I know that you secretly want to kiss me," Tony's voice sounds so terribly soft that Ziva had almost had lean in closer to hear his words, she doesn't like it when Tony sounds so vulnerable for it isn't natural.

There were no words for Ziva to use against what Tony had said, for she is tired of finding words to throw back at him. So tired of even finding a reason to argue or do anything against Tony.

"Who did this to you? Tony, what happened to you?" Ziva finds herself sidestepping around once again.

Tony's remarkable green eyes flutter to a close and for a moment Ziva had thought that Tony has gone back to sleep, which he really needs to recuperate. Well at least Ziva has Tony back in her life and hopefully for good this time and maybe Ziva will have her chance to say those words, which she finds herself whispering in his ears like it is naughty secret of some kind.

"I love you," she whispers, kissing him on a patch of skin which isn't covered by a bruise or gauze.

"I know," she hears him whisper back before he succumbs once again to the world of sleep.

Smiling to herself as she sees a shadow of a smile upon his lips, which Ziva is fighting against the urge to kiss right now. There she has said to him and now he is smiling, but then again so is she right now.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** There, some Tiva lovin' for you all. Do you like it or was it a disappointment for you all? Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and all I can see is – wow. You people are really amazing and don't forget it, and here is someone with a pension and has a disability and is writing something people actually enjoy. Just keep on smiling and it will make me wanna to update sooner rather then later and to keep you crazy kids occupied until that time. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I love you," he hears his sexy ninja say in the far reaches of his ear, her breath tickles the inside of his ear and it also warms him up, careful not to moan under such a sweet caress such as whisper from Ziva's kissable lips.

"I know," he hears himself saying and then the next thing he knows or feels is something so delicate like a butterfly and it was Ziva's lips.

Only now when he has become hospital bound does Ziva let her true feelings for him known and it kills him inside knowing that wasn't somewhere in a romantic restaurant or at least in the rain, kissing each other until they feel no more pain of rejection and the fear of not being loved would have been washed away with the help of raindrops, perhaps once he is out of here and well. Maybe he could take Ziva out in to the rain.

More voices have now entered his fantasy of kissing Ziva in the rain or even dancing with her in a fancy restaurant. They have come to be by his side.

In his mind he wants to sleep, but he has come to be afraid of fallin asleep. Afraid that he'll wake up in that cesspit once again and he doesn't even want to remember any of this, and his entire body still holds painful memory of what has been inflicted to him and it was all because of Gibbs. No! It wasn't Gibbs' fault, don't you trust him anymore.

He doesn't even know the full extent of his injuries and just how severely wounded he was, yet. No doctor has arrived to check up on him, no one that excludes Gerald.

What is that beeping noise and why is everyone shouting for? He is trying to sleep through his world of pain, by God his injuries are making themselves known once again and no doctor has come to give him the medicine that will dull the pain and make him better again. Are they really all that short staffed to forget or to ignore a mans cry for help and for once this man wants some pain med.

Unaware of twisting and turning until he is practically on his, his wounds were screaming at him to stop moving, but he does not for he is in pain and he is afraid of falling asleep.

Why hasn't anyone come? Maybe he could get Ziva to kiss him better. His mind has become numb, his body is screaming at him not to move, his heart is beating so fast that it is becoming increasingly painful and it hurts to draw in some breath for his lungs.

Then the pain had vanished and the rest is blank to him, now he could possibly sleep without being afraid. After all he has his ninja, his boss and his probie hear to protect him and then there is his favourite scientist, his favourite doctor and even the autopsy gremlin is good for something.

**-NCIS-**

"DiNozzo's alive Jack," someone whispers hoarsely from where they were standing by the corner of the same hospital Tony is in, watching everyone interacting with in the room. "The whipping we gave him didn't even kill him."

"Well if it isn't my little spy calling me up to me some good news," the man hears Jack Hearnsly cackles up pathetically through the phone. "Then if DiNozzo is alive then you must take him out Thomas and make sure it is before he is well enough to tell Gibbs about us."

"And Vance? You know he is beginning break and it will not be very long until he cracks underneath the pressure?" Thomas whispers once again for his boss to hear.

"Then tell him that I'll kidnap that pretty wife of his and have him to think about all of the nasty suggestions of I'll do to his precious children," Jack cackles once more. "Kill DiNozzo first and then we shall deal with Vance. Also don't forget to drop of the note to Gibbs as I am sure he'll be very pleased once he has finished reading it. We are all counting on you Agent Berry, so do not fail me-"

"As you had failed Marcus, when all he wanted was to revenge his baby brother's death and you promised then that DiNozzo will die after being whipped nearly to death. It really should be you, who should tread carefully Jack for Marcus and Stephen would be very unpleased to hear of DiNozzo recovering in a hospital," Thomas was being very careful not to yell, even though he desperately wants to jump through the phone to strangle Jack Hearnsly.

"Is that all you wish to say to me, Thomas?" Jack was cackling no more.

"I am no longer going to do this for money, Jack," Thomas glances very briefly towards the group with the room containing an ailing Tony DiNozzo.

"And what are you doing this for, may I ask? If it isn't money you seek from me?"

"Ziva David," and with that Thomas hangs up, without taking his eyes of the rare beauty that was Ziva David as she clutches the hand of Tony DiNozzo.

**-NCIS-**

Hearing someone cursing from the doorway causes Ziva to turn her loving gaze from Tony's bruise-covered face, which is more handsome to look at with out all the nasty bruises. Gibbs has practically stopped in his tracks and he wasn't alone, for McGee's face has turned rather pale in a matter and minutes. Ziva can not comprehend what Abby's or even Ducky's reaction to actually seeing with their own eyes of what doesn't really look like one of their own at all, just some stranger trapped in a mask of bruises.

"Good lord," Ducky sounds like he was having trouble of saying something about what this current situations reminds of and when Ducky has nothing to say, then nobody really knows what to say.

Ducky then steps closer to his battered friends bedside to have proper look at Tony's facial injuries and they appear to be much nastier when one is up close and in Tony's personal space, but when one is looking on the distance it actually doesn't appear to be that bad. Looking around until he found a clipboard of some kind hanging off a hook at the end of Tony's bed, carefully he removes it and then he starts reading the inscriptions on the page.

"I was wondering you were going to turn up?" Everyone turns away from their friend in the bed to find Gerald Jackson standing by the door and in his hand is a manila folder full of papers. "I recognised Tony almost immediately, even if it is rather difficult to recognise him under all of those bruises, but the moment I saw him, I knew that I should call you guys up."

"We all appreciate your efforts for calling us, Gerald and I wish we could have caught up under a different circumstances," Ducky smiles graciously at his former assistant and he wasn't alone.

"What do you know about Tony's injuries?" Gibbs immediately asks of Gerald as his swivels back to his senior field agent, who appears to be having a nightmare or some kind.

You could see Tony's eyes swivelling behind his closed eyelids and it was unusual for any of them to witness Tony DiNozzo having a nightmare of some kind.

Then when known of them least expected it, most of machines connected to Tony's healing progress and watching the steady beat of his heart and all of that jazz, was going off. Scrunching himself in ball almost as if to protect himself from further harm.

Ziva's hand may feel like its life was being squashed out from the iron like grip Tony has on her hand, but it was nothing compared to the sudden pain Tony is clearly suffering from. Once again she is afraid for Tony.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Ziva hears Abby calling at in a very distressed voice, with her tears mixed in is not something Ziva likes to hear when it comes to Abby, it is like seeing Tony so hurt that it isn't considered natural.

The rest was a huge blur, as several doctors and nurses all rush in to save one of their patients. Everyone, minus Ziva was pushed outside of the doors. Once the nurses have realised the grip Tony has on her hand was enough to stop them from throwing Ziva out.

**-NCIS-**

Smiling a sick smile at the distress everyone is clearly in as they see their friend suffering. Noticing a window and another building not so far away, was enough to put this great plan of killing Tony completely of the game board and to make Ziva David his own.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Sorry, but I want to thank you all for your wonderful support once again. Also to see what you feel about the new string of events. Come on people, surely you don't hate Vance now? Told you that Thomas aka Ken Doll has something to do with Tony's capture, but I bet that you weren't counting on Vance to be a victim in all of this sick game also. More action and possibly some more light on Tony's injuries and other stuff. Enjoyable or not so enjoyable?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Breathing and than sighing with relief and ease, once Ziva knew that Tony is going to be okay and that the good doctors have found away to help numb the pain, which Tony was clearly in. But, Tony isn't completely out of the woods just yet. There are still some hurdles, which he has to jump first and then he'll be in the all clear. Ziva wants to find the ones responsible for hurting Tony and then leaving him to die in some alleyway, which is where Gibbs and McGee have gone to. Leaving Ziva alone with Tony, at least Ziva was able to retrieve her hand from Tony's iron grip, but then Ziva had found herself placing her hand in his once again.

Ziva wants to be strong for Tony this time around and not the other way, when she was the damsel in distress and when Ziva had begun to believe that no one is coming to rescue her, but Tony's persistence to avenge her so called 'death'. Ziva owes Tony so much. He has always been there guarding her back and Ziva is now returning the favour, not that he'll like when she is regarding Tony as the damsel in distress this time.

"What are you laughing about?" Tony's question startles Ziva out of her reverie.

"About you being the damsel in distress," Ziva smirks down at the frown cross grimace upon his handsome features, underneath all of those bruises.

"Very cute," Tony's eyes were sparkling with all the laughter, smiles and possibly his love for her and Ziva found herself being sucked in under that gaze of his.

Pausing until their noses were almost touching, their eyes connected in a powerful game of staring contest, while their breaths were caressing each other. Causing Ziva to shiver with delight of what this man could do to her and what he can do already to her is incredible.

"I thought it was rather cute myself, referring you to a damsel," Ziva places both of her hands on both sides of Tony's head, mindful of the IV's and other assortment of equipments helping Tony to heal from his wounds.

"So if I am the damsel? Then what are you meant to be my knight in shiny armour?" Tony's sea-green eyes were dancing with unconcealed mirth. "No, you are not my knight-"

"Then what am I? If I am not your knight?" Ziva was playing along with Tony's game, seeing as she had started it.

"My crazy ninja," one of Tony's hands, the one that isn't hooked up to a machine, has become lodged into Ziva's wavy hair cascading around their faces like a waterfall. "Aren't you going to kiss the man you had previously confessed your undying love to?"

Placing a chaste kiss upon Tony's cracked lips, even though it was just a quickie. The kiss spoke more volumes then it had felt.

"There are you happy now?" Ziva finds herself lying next to Tony, mindful of the IV's and other equipment as she does so.

"If that is what you call a kiss?" Trust Tony to keep on making jokes.

"When you get out of here, then I will show you a real kiss," Ziva rests her head upon Tony's pillow and then grasping Tony's hand within one of her own.

"Promise?" Tony's voice sounds so unlike Tony, he sounded uncertain, unsure and there was fear trembling through that one word.

"I promise that I'll show you a real kiss," comes Ziva reply, hearing the steady breathing as the clear indicator that Tony has fallen asleep once again.

**-NCIS-**

"This looks like the place, boss!" McGee yells once he found lots of blood staining the concrete path and with the soft drizzle of rain pouring down, causing a small river of blood and rain mixing together and that causes McGee to shiver a little.

Quickly getting a small swab of blood to see if the blood really is Tony's. Then he begins to take photographs before the scene gets washed away into nothing more then a memory. There is so much blood and McGee couldn't dare to think of imaging of what could have happened, if Tony wasn't found by a group of joggers passing by.

"Got a swab of blood and I have taken at least a dozen or more photos, boss," McGee reports once Gibbs finally joins him.

Something leather caught McGee's attention, hidden away under some plastic and it kind off reminded McGee of one of those rubber snakes. But, it wasn't that. Taking a quick photo of it before he grabs hold of the leather bound handle and it was a whip, and the whole thing is covered in blood and mud.

"Didn't Gerald say something about the possibility of Tony being whipped?" McGee shows his boss of his findings and Gibbs looks beyond piss at this point, and McGee would hate to be Tony's captors once Gibbs gets his hands on them and Ziva may help.

"Bag it, and then look for more evidence?" Gibbs was trying to keep his anger out of his job, but he really doesn't like it when it comes to one of his own being beaten or even being whipped nearly to death. "That's good work Tim."

"On it, boss."

**-NCIS-**

"If it weren't for the fact that it could be Tony's blood amongst all of that rain water," Abby begins to mumble as she begins to sort out the evidence of which McGee and Gibbs have found, and then Abby places the evidence upon the table. "It would look really great on my desktop."

"Yes, the photos have this odd serenity about them," Ducky had come down to the lab so he could observe and to see if there is anything there could have been used on Tony. "This whip would explain the deep lacerations on young Anthony's back, but as for the wound to his leg, which Gerald says to be a bullet. There is no bullet and as bullet went straight through Anthony's leg-"

"I already have the bullet, Ducky. I found it amongst the evidence found in Tony's apartment and the bullet had come from Tony's Sig," Abby gasps when she forgets that she has found out about a bullet and she has just remembered that she has a bullet.

"That would explain the reasons why Tony's captors had won the upper hand-"

"DiNozzo's Sig wasn't found at his apartment," says Gibbs, along with McGee enters Abby's lab. "When were you going to me about a bullet, Abs?"

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise," Abby automatically replies, hiding the fact that she has forgotten all about it. "I was going to tell you, Gibbs and then you had McGee to tell me that Tony has been found in a hospital. I guess the bullet had slipped from my mind, as I was really excited to see Tony."

Then one of Abby's computers began beeping with excitement, causing Abby to spin around.

"This is odd," it was the bullet from Tony's Sig.

"What is so odd about it?" Gibbs comes to see what has Abby so baffled about a bullet.

"Its strange, Gibbs, really strange. For some reason the bullet from Tony's Sig, didn't come from Tony's Sig," Abby frowns when she turns her head to find Gibbs' icy gaze staring at her. "The bullet came from Berry's Sig, which is weird. I swear that the bullet came from Tony's weapon and not Ken Doll's."

"That's because he was apart of the scheme to capture Agent DiNozzo, Miss Sciuto," every one in the lab spins around to find Director Vance walking in and then he closes the lab door all of a sudden.

"What scheme is this, Director?" Gibbs is furious – no make that, beyond furious. "And how could you put on that upstart on my team, when you've known all along that Berry was apart of this scheme!"

"Jack Hearnsly?"

Gibbs hasn't heard that name in a long time. His son, Troy Hearnsly was killed in the most brutal way and that would explain the reasons why Tony was almost whipped to death, because Troy Hearnsly was whipped to death and Gibbs has always suspected that his own father was behind it all. There wasn't enough physical evidence to back this up with and the killer walked free, the case is still an opened case.

**-NCIS-**

Quietly Ziva manages to slip away from Tony's small hospital bed to stretch out all the kinks out of her cramped muscles. Seeing a small smile upon Tony's lips, caused Ziva to smile.

"Well that is just so sweet to watch," Ziva spins around to find Thomas Berry leaning against the far wall and Ziva was preparing to protect herself as well as Tony. "Watching you getting all snuggled up against some worthless rich kid playing cops and robbers."

"At least he doesn't resemble a life size Ken Doll," Ziva spits at him and she is trying to keep her voice down, so she doesn't wake Tony up. "What are you doing here, Berry?"

"To see how hard I must compete for your affections," Thomas' eyes swivel to the man, who is supposed to be dead and rotting away in an alleyway, and he finds two green eyes watching him. "Ah, look who is awake," then Thomas' dark hazel eyes hardened up in anger as he points his Sig in Tony's direction. "Now I want you to watch your boyfriend die right before your eyes and then you'll see who is the better ma-!"

Ziva managed to fire a few rounds before Thomas could even have the chance of pulling the trigger, watching Thomas fall heavily to the hospital floor staining the white tiles beneath with his blood.

Some nurses, hospital guards and even a doctor or two have come to see what is going on. Seeing a mans body riddled with bullets and then to find Ziva placing her weapon back in its holster.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** How was that for a showdown? You'll never believe what will happen next.


End file.
